


No Questions, No Lies.

by Teatyme



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Burlesque-ish tbh, Detective Victor Nikiforov, Everything is vague because I put minimal research into this, I had to fix that - Freeform, One Shot, This fandom has detective/criminal aus and burlesque aus, but hasn't taken advantage of the great combo of the two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatyme/pseuds/Teatyme
Summary: Viktor had worked with informants before, but usually they didn't introduce you to others. He's not sure what to expect but he needs a lead for his case. And if meeting this other information broker is how he needs to get it? Then there isn't really a question.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri
Kudos: 39





	No Questions, No Lies.

**Author's Note:**

> I was reminded recently that the great au combo of detective/burlesque club 'front' for criminals existed. I had thought that for all the organized crime aus and the great burlesque club aus in this fandom that someone might have picked it up but I was a little surprised that there hadn't been. So obviously I had to fix that.
> 
> This is gonna be a one shot because I don't super have the time to do a full fic as of right now. I do have some random details that didnt make it into this fic that would go into a longer one but I'm not going to confirm that anything will come of it.
> 
> Like the tags say I put minimal research into this one shot because I wrote it in mostly one sitting while procrastinating lol As a result its all very vague on things like specific setting details or descriptions. Nonetheless! I hope you enjoy!

Viktor trusts Phichit as much as he can trust someone who made it their job to stay solidly in the weird gray areas of the law. He’d been working with Viktor’s office for a while, he thinks someone else had come across him on a case and convinced him to help them with information occasionally. At first he’d only gone by ‘Hamster’, and hadn’t elaborated beyond: they’re cute and so am I, when asked about the alias. Considering where Viktor worked it wasn’t hard to find his real name. Phichit Chulanont, local bartender and confidential informant. At the very least Phichit probably had invited himself into being the on again off again informant because it seemed fun. He certainly seemed to find it entertaining to watch them all run around after he gave them some vague hints they had to chase down. The info had always been good though. He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting when Phichit had said he knew another information broker that had what he needed for the case.

He had met Hamster face to face a couple of times to talk. Sometimes because the details of the case were not something he’d share over the phone, or because Chulanont had requested it. The meeting a couple of days ago had been the latter. At first he’d been worried that the case was more complicated than it looked if the info dealer wanted to meet in person. Yet, when Pitchit had dropped down to sit next to him and smirked at him he knew it was something else.

When Hamster had simply told him he didn’t have any good info for the case Viktor had been unimpressed and had been about to say so to the man, but he’d cut him off. He said that while he didn’t know anything he knew someone who likely would. A friend of his, another information broker. He explained that the guy would sometimes give him a heads up on information or events that Chulanont would find interesting and he extended the same courtesy. Phichit had apparently already spoken to this other man and he’d agreed to meet Viktor. If Viktor passed his inspection, he’d help him with the info he knew.

So here Viktor was, following the man down an alley just outside the range of what Viktor considered the ‘nice’ part of town. Halfway down the alleyway there was a set of stairs leading down to a door inset into the building above it. Giving no apparent care to the seediness of the whole situation, his companion happily bounced down the stairs and gave the door a single knock. Almost to go along with the cliche, a small panel on the door slid aside for a moment. He smiled brightly and waved at whoever was on the other side and the panel closed. A moment later the door clicked and swung inwards. The shorter man breezed through the door easily and Viktor followed a step behind.

Inside was a small room, darkly lit with heavy curtains on the opposite wall evidently leading further into whatever this establishment was. A counter with a small computer split the small room in half, from behind it came a stocky Japanese man, stopping Viktor with a metal detector wand.

The device beeped over his pocket, when the man looked at him he smiled apologetically. “Sorry, wallet.”

The man didn’t look impressed and pulled the aforementioned wallet out of Viktor’s pocket, flipping it open to reveal Viktor’s badge. The man rolled his eyes and handed it back before looking over at where Phichit was standing looking amused. “Really?”

“I don’t know why you’re surprised, you knew who I was bringing.” He just said with a shrug.

The man sighed. “Yeah, yeah. You’re free to go in.” He stepped back behind the counter and went back to whatever he’d been doing previously. Phichit didn’t wait long before latching onto Viktor’s arm and tugging him through the curtains into the next room.

The room itself was large and the floor stepped down a couple levels to surround a central stage. Each level had several low booths, most were full of people with waitstaff floating around taking orders and delivering drinks. The bar was also on the topmost level and that's where Phichit drags Viktor. The bar isn’t overly crowded, most patrons seeming to have taken their seats or standing at a small set of high top tables placed around. Phichit waltzed right up to the bar and gave a chipper greeting to the bartender. She rolls her eyes and laughs at his antics, placing a colorful drink in front of him before turning to Viktor.

“So this is one of your pet feds, huh? You can call me Sara, pleasure to meet you.” She smiles at him but doesn’t try shaking his hand. “What can I make for you?”

“I’m fine for now, Thank you.” He said before going back to studying the rest of the room.

“Well, let me know if you change your mind.” And with that she walks off down the bar towards another patron.

“Come on Viktor. It’ll be awhile before my friend will meet with us so you might as well have a drink and enjoy the show.” Phichit was watching him, sipping on his own drink.

“Enjoy the show...” Viktor repeated before glancing at the informant suspiciously. “What exactly is this place?”

“Do you know what a burlesque club is, Mr. Nikiforov?” He seemed pretty entertained by the look Viktor gave him.

“Your contact works out of a club.” Viktor stated flatly. “Why?”

“It’ll make sense later. They don’t do business until after the performances are done for the night. So like I said,” He lifts his drink at Viktor before continuing to just hold it. “Have a drink. Watch the show.”

“If they won’t see anyone why are we here early?” He’s not really annoyed but hearing that there's so many hoops to jump through is never fun. He does catch Sara’s eye though, and looks back to Chulanont as she starts to wander back over.

“Because _you_ needed me to get you in the door.” He points at Viktor with the straw from his drink and then points to himself. “And _I_ like seeing the show. So here we are. It’ll be starting soon so relax.”

Sara comes up to them on the other side of the bar, resting her hands on it as she looks at him expectantly. “So, figure out what you want?”

“Vodka on the rocks.” He orders and she smiles at him.

“I’m starting to like you already.” She makes the drink quickly and no sooner has he gotten it in his hand before Phichit is dragging him off towards the stage.

Viktor guesses the man either comes to the club a lot or requested a table because he leads him to a booth a row or so away from the stage. Its only a couple of minutes later that the lights dim and a smooth voice comes over the speakers.

“Hello. Welcome and welcome back to all our old and new guests. We all here hope you enjoy the night's performances. Let’s begin,” The lights on stage faded out leaving only low lights along the floors.

Viktor can’t say he paid too much attention to the performances as the night progressed. He was pleasantly surprised at the fairly even mix of men and women that graced the stage. That it seemed to be an even split of those that simply performed and those that tended to leave the stage with less than they started. Phichit seemed to enjoy the performances in a ‘supporting your friends’ way more than some of the other hungry-eyed patrons Viktor could spot. He was trying to subtly check his phone in case something had come up when Phichit nudged his leg under the table.

“You’ll want to pay attention to this one.” He whispered, giving Viktor a wink before focusing back on the stage.

Like between all the performances before the stage lights went dark and the announcer came back over the speakers.

“Now, our final performance of the night. Please give a warm welcome to our lovely Eros.” Like after all the performers were announced the crowd gave a round of applause but this time it was louder with a few cheers.

Music started to play as the light slowly bloomed. They stayed dimmer than the other performances and it took half a second for Viktor to see the performer standing towards the back of the stage. They were dressed in dark shimmering sleeveless dress that bled a deep navy as it reached the floor and held a wireless mic and stand close to them. Viktor felt faintly relieved to realise that this performance seemed to be singing as he didn’t think he could take anything else when he saw how unfairly gorgeous the man was. Dark hair and dark eyes accentuated with some kind of makeup that glittered as he scanned the crowd. Blood red lips lifted into a slight smirk that seemed to say that he knew exactly how he’d captivated the audience. When he started singing Viktor was awestruck all over again how the man sounded.

He thought he’d done a fairly overall job of trying to keep his expression mostly clear. Until halfway through the performance Viktor nearly choked on his drink. The skirt of the dress that he’d thought was a single piece, split nearly all the way up the man’s thigh when he stepped forward. It didn’t help that the man was also wearing dark stilettos to match his dress. Viktor heard Phichit chuckle at him but was too busy still watching Eros’ performance.

Once he was not immediately dying he noticed that Eros was looking in his direction. When it seemed Eros had noticed that he had Viktors attention he winked and Viktor hoped it was dark enough to hide the color rising in his face.

The song almost seemed to end quickly after that but Viktor couldn’t say it wasn’t because his brain had decided to stop processing. Done singing Eros gave a bow and blew a few kisses to another loud round of applause before turning to head backstage, showing off the apparent open back of the dress. Viktor that this seemed to be the last of the surprises he could reasonably expect for the night and took a deep breath.

“So. My friend will be waiting for us.” Phitchit was watching Viktor looking both amused and mischievous. “Are you ready or do you need a minute.”

Viktor took another deep breath and mentally shook himself. “No, I’m ready. Lead the way.” The two stood from their booth and headed the opposite direction of the door. Nearly blending into the wall was a dark door that Phichit opened without pause. Beyond could be close to what Viktor would call a typical office hallway if not for the dark walls and dim lights. They passed a thin hallway branching off to the side labeled dressing and backstage from which the faint sound of voices came. Phichit continued to the last room in the fairly short hallway and knocked before entering.

Viktor had been dead wrong when he’d thought he was done being surprised for the night. In the office they walked into, perched on the desk facing them with one leg crossed over the other and still in the same dress sat Eros.

_Oh no_. Viktor thought as he froze for a moment upon stepping through the door.

Phichit immediately approached. “You were amazing as always!” He took one of Eros’ hands and smiled widely at him. “Decided against dancing?”

“Yeah. I think the new one still needs a little work.” He matched Phichit’s smile for a moment before turning to Viktor with a raised eyebrow. “Detective Nikiforov I presume.”

This finally jerked Viktor back into work mode. This was business. “Uh, Yes.” He nodded before stepping forwards a bit more and shutting the door behind him. “Hamster told me you might have information that could be helpful to the case I’m working on.”

“Yes, I’ve heard that you’re working on those serial murders just north of town.” He leans back slightly, sliding a folder on the desk a bit closer before flipping it open. “You’ve been trying to find something in common between the victims.”

Viktor nodded. “There’s usually some factor that they share with their killer to a degree and it helps us narrow our search.”

“I’ve been hearing some... whispers. As one does in this line of work.” He slips a paper from the folder and its just now that Viktor notices he’s wearing short black gloves as he holds it out for him to take. “And I might have stumbled upon your connection for you.”

On the paper is a chart, along one side is a list of last names and along the top are two addresses. Each name has a date and time for each place. He goes a little cold when he notices that there are more names on the list than he expects. They’d been keeping some of the victims out of the public eye but there are some that he hasn’t seen before.

“There are more names on this list than victims.” He looks up to see both Hamster and Eros watching him expectantly.

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.” Eros said with a shrug.

“I’m sure you can figure it out, but those places aren’t the most above board.” Chulanont said, making a face. “Though I’m sure you guys could probably find some vague things in the finances that corroborate that list.”

“And do you think these places had anything to do with the killer?” Viktor asked, trying to match the addresses to anywhere he could remember.

“No.” Eros shook his head. “You just never know who you’re going to run into. Some people get unlucky.” He stood up from where he’d been sitting on the desk to walk around it. “But that’s all I have for you. For now. I’m sure you can find your own way out?”

“Yes and thank you. This will help a lot.” Viktor nodded to both of the informants and turned towards the door.

“Viktor?” Eros’ voice had him pausing with one hand on the door. Eros is watching him with an unreadable expression on his face. “Do be careful. Not everyone in the underworld is as nice as we are.” Phichit huffed a laugh as if that was an understatement and Eros continued ignoring him. “But anyway, feel free to come back for another show.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Viktor said and stepped back out into the hallway. As the door shut behind him he could hear Chulanont start excitedly saying something but he couldn’t make out the words. He didn’t bother trying to decipher them, he wanted to get back as quickly as possible to start verifying this lead. Once this case was over though, he would definitely be coming back.


End file.
